Voltron
Voltron to gigantyczny robot składający się z pięciu Lwów Voltrona. Został stworzony przez Króla Alfora z Komety Trans-Reality, która zawierała w sobie rudę Kwintesencji. Minęło dziesięć tysięcy lat, odkąd po raz ostatni został użyty. Później, gdy Shiro wraca na Ziemię po porwaniu w czasie misji na Kerberos, on oraz Keith, Lance, Pidge i Hunk odnajdują Niebieskiego Lwa, a ten doprowadza ich do Zamku Lwów na Arusie. Bohaterowie budzą ze snu jedynych tam żyjących Altean - Allurę i Corana, którzy pomagają im zlokalizować pozostałe Lwy. Dzięki temu Voltron zostaje na nowo sformowany i ponownie może bronić wszechświat przed potężnym Imperium złego władcy Zarkona. Lwy Voltron znajduje się w Zamku Lwów jako pięć oddzielnych elementów w formie lwa. Każdy lew, który jest częścią Voltrona, ma zarówno standardowe, jak i unikatowe umiejętności; wszystkie Lwy mają miarę mądrości i muszą same wybierać swoich pilotów, szukając tych, których Kwintesencja odzwierciedla ich własną. Piloci nazywani są Paladynami. Paladyni otrzymują specjalny przedmiot znany jako Bayard, który pozwala im odblokować specjalne zdolności każdego Lwa, po to, aby Voltron mógł ich użyć. Lwy i Paladyni są zwykle oznaczeni danymi kolorami, aby móc się do siebie dopasować. Po uformowaniu się jako Voltron, Paladyni pilotują wspólnie gigantycznego robota. Lwy i znani Paladyni są następujący: Broń i umiejętności W wersji super robota, Voltron jest uzbrojony w zębach bronią. Poza ogromną siłą fizyczną i zdolnością latania, Voltron ma dostęp do armat w jamach ustnych Zielonego Lwa i Czerwonego Lwa do walki, tarczę obronną Zielonego Lwa i ostrze w szczękach Czerwonego Lwa do walki na bliski dystans. Skrzydła Czarnego Lwa mogą odłączyć się od robota i połączyć w celu utworzenia znacznie większej tarczy posiadanej przez Zielonego Lwa. Możliwe jest również, że Lew oddzieli się od robota, podczas gdy pozostanie inaczej uformowany i użyje własnych zdolności. Do innych broni Voltrona zalicza się możliwość zmiany głowy Zielonego Lwa na pocisk, laserów z jego oczu oraz wiele więcej. Najpotężniejszą z dotychczasowych broni była broń używana przez Allurę w polu Kwintesencji: potężna ilość Kwintesencji znajdująca się w klatkce piersiowej Voltrona. Ponadto, gdy Bayard Paladyna jest w pulpicie kontrolnym Lwa, działa jako klucz do odblokowania dużej, potężnej broni, którą Voltron może władać w oparciu o Paladyna, na przykład szablą, aktywowaną, gdy Keith zamieszcza Bayarda w pulpicie Czerwonego Lwa lub Czarnego Lwa. Umieszczenie wielu Bayardów do pulpitów kontrolnych Lwów aktywuje jeszcze lepsze umiejętności. Znane formy Bayardów dla Voltrona: *'Keith': Szabla *'Hunk': Działo *'Keith', Pidge, Hunk i Lance: Powiększona szabla *'Shiro' i Keith: Płonący miecz Galeria Voltron 360 View| Widok Voltrona w 360°. Voltron3.png Voltron2.png Voltron Size.png|Wzrost Voltrona względem popularnych budowli i człowieka. VoltronShield.png|Tarcza Voltrona. VoltronShoulderCannon.png|Działo Voltrona. VoltronLondon.png|Grafika promocyjna. VoltronNYCC2017.png|New York Comic Con 2017. VoltronECCC2018.png|Emerald City Comic Con 2018. Ciekawostki *Christine Bian, kierowniczka ds. projektowania serii, twierdzi, że ponowne wyobrażenie sobie ikonicznej postaci Voltrona było najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem dla kadry, ponieważ musiał zostać wykonany w 2D, 3D oraz dla linii zabawkowej. Twórcy serii przyjrzeli się Gundamowi i innym mecha anime, aby zainspirować się do zaprojektowania nowego robota Voltrona, żeby był sensowny logicznie i wizualnie.Den of Geek with Tim Hedrick and Christine Bian W pewnym momencie produkcji Bian nieumyślnie zaprojektowała Czarnego Lwa tak, by wyglądał jak zebra.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian Marzec 2016 *Podczas wczesnej produkcji Joaquim Dos Santos i Lauren Montgomery zostali zapytani, kiedy i czy w ogóle Voltron będzie mówił; natychmiast odrzucili tę koncepcję.Let's Voltron Episode 127: "Joaquim & Lauren Interview & The Voltron Show Review" Voltron w ogóle nie mówi, jedynie miał dodany głos w czasie trwania The Voltron Show!, by zadowolić swoich fanów. *W oryginalnym, japońskim anime Beast King GoLion, Voltron miał nazwę GoLion. Przypisy en:Voltron Kategoria:Maszyny